


An Inspired Neville

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Neville was left in the background, always by himself.  When he gets back to Hogwarts for his seventh year he knows that things need to change.  With help from new people Neville starts more than he could ever know.This story is mostly canon, but with some original characters.





	1. Last Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Last Good Day

 

 

Part One

There are few great known people in the world.  Many of them witches and wizards, and many others are muggles.  However you do not need to be known in the world to be great.  This was something only certain people could believe.  Those people were often the ones that were not well known.

 

Part Two

 

Neville had been frightened.  Not for himself but for his muggle born friends.  He doubted he would see Dean the day he was boarding the platform.  It was a sad time;  he was boarding a platform for the last time to attend the school of Hogwarts.

 

His Gran thought that it was the best solution, to go to Hogwarts.  To Neville it seemed that there would be too many terrible things taking place outside of school, it just wasn't worth it to be holed up.  However this way he would be safe, and he knew Gran could take care of herself, he was just a little overprotective.

 

"Oi, Neville!" Shouted Seamus from across the station.  A few friendly face was just what Neville needed.  He started to make his way over to Seamus,  Ginny was standing with him.  At least it seemed there would still be a Weasley left in Hogwarts for a little while longer.

 

"How are you two?"  Neville asked timidly.  "Are there less students around than there normally are ?"

 

"Oh, I'm fine "  Ginny said looking towards the ground.  "Well, yeah there are less students.  It's just that they aren't letting anymore muggle borns come into Hogwarts."

 

"Dean isn't coming back."  Seamus leaned in and whispered to the two other students.

 

"Really, do you know where he is?"  Ginny asked wanting to know what happened.  She had been hoping that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all right in the world.

 

Seamus took a deep breath.  "I don't know ."  He said while shaking his head.  "Last time we talked he wasn't sure himself, it's probably best that he left any ways.  Just to make sure."

 

"Well then I guess it's for the best, I just hope Hermione, Ron, and Harry are alright."  Neville added looking towards Ginny.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened over the summer; he didn't want to know what she had to go through.  He just knew he had to know.

 

Ginny came in closer to the two boys.  "A lot happened at Fleur and Bills wedding."

 

"Oh yeah wish them well for me."  Seamus shot in with a sarcastic laugh.

 

Ginny just leaned in further.  "It really didn't turn out well, they aren't even coming back to school..."  Ginny wasn't able to finish her sentence as the station was getting more crowded by the minute.  "I'll tell you the rest when we get a compartment."  She added in a quick whisper.

   
Seamus started to turn around even with the lack of muggleborns it still seemed like the station was full of witchs and wizards.  Not all of the people surrounding the trio were good either.

 

"Come on lets go then."  Neville said started off to one of the entrances of the train.

 

 

Part Three

 

 

Sitting in one of the last compartments that they could find empty were Ginny, Seamus, and Neville.  They had gone through quite a fight just to get any compartment without people from the younger grades, or slytherins in them.

 

"So what were you saying bout' Harry?"  Neville questioned.  He really hoped that nothing had happened to anyone of his friends.

 

"Well like I was saying the wedding didn't turn out the greatest."  Ginny replied. "No one was hurt though."  She added quickly at the look the two boys were giving each other.  "No one was harmed, Fleur sure was shaken up though."  She finished with a cruel laugh.

 

"Oh wait a second Ginny."  Neville said in a haste as he jumped up and out of the compartment.

 

"What's he doing?"  Seamus asked Ginny.  To which she only replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

"Must have seen someone he knew."  She added.  "I just hope this school year doesn't end up being a complete mess."  Ginny turned to look out the compartment door which Neville had left open in his rush out.  She got up to look out and see what had happened only to come across Kirsten and Delaney getting thrown out of a nearby compartment by Draco Malfoy.  "Oi!  Malfoy back off."  She yelled at him as she got out and started to walk towards his compartment.

 

"Go away Weasley, I need this compartment.  Take your little school friends and just get the hell away."  He finished with a grimace on his face as if it physically hurt to be around Ginny.

 

"Fine, come on girls.  I have a compartment saved that we can go in."  Ginny said turning towards the only two other girls in her year with her.  The three of them made up the Gryffindor girls in sixth year.  It had only ever been the three of them, and they got along as well as could be expected.  "You two need to stick up for yourselves more.  You are witches!" Ginny said trying to get some inspiration into the two rather quiet girls.

 

"It's all right Ginny."  Said the shorted, and plumper of the two girls.

 

"Really you don't need to stick up for us."  Replied the other in a bit of a raspy voice.

 

"Nonsense, we need to stick together."  Ginny added while looking at the girls before going back into her compartment.  Neville had apparently found Luna, as the three of them were having a rather heated discussion.  "Look who I found."  Ginny said with a smile.

 

"Come on in.  Sit down, plenty of room."  Seamus said with a smile on his face.  Ginny had an idea that it had something to do with being with someone other than Loony Luna, and Neville.  It was what Ginny expected out of him, he was a great friend, but really wasn't used to their dynamic.

 

Ginny lent in closer to Neville, and Luna as she whispered "I'll finish what I was talking about later."  Neville, and Luna only nodded in return, and turned to great the other girls.

 

All of the six students spent the afternoon smiling and laughing.  Trying to have one last afternoon where they wouldn't need to think of what was to come.  Neville had a feeling however that there just wouldn't be many other times like these to come.  So he settled in to have as much fun as he could.  



	2. Quiet Halls

** Chapter 3: Quiet Halls **   


  
  
Part One   


  
  
The Great Hall seemed to be overly quiet.  'It never was this silent' thought Neville.  There had always been some sort of commotion, or ruckus happening.  Most of the time in the past it was being caused by the Weasley twins.  Neville didn't know what Hogwarts would be like without some Weasleys in it, it would seem empty in a way.  Empty even with all its other students.  
  


  
"Quiet."  Demanded a nasally voice from the top of the Great Hall.  Immediate silence was all to be heard.  Every student, ghost, and teacher stopped speaking as Severus Snape walked to where the headmaster would have been seated.  The entire school broke out in whispers almost as soon as they had quieted.    


  
  
"Snape."   
  
"As Headmaster?"  
  
"What about McGonagall?"  
  


  
Were just a few of the whisperings that were going around the room.  No one it seemed ever thought that Snape would be headmaster.  It was so unlikely.  Stepping up behind Severus Snape and sitting in the two chairs left empty on either side of Snapes chair were a man and a woman.  The most obvious thing about the two had to be their ties to the dark arts.  How many wizards and witches would dress in so much black and have such an air about them.  The two were enough to scare all of Hogwarts students at a first glance.  Also it seemed they were related.  


  
  
"Students."  Severus Snape said easily getting the attention of everyone in the room, even though he only spoke in a whisper.  As he started to walk closer to where the students were sitting Neville thought he felt a collective motion from the entire student body in which they all tried to move away.  This was something they had never expected.  "I would like to inform you that I will be taking over the position of headmaster henceforth."  Snape added at a stand still.  Motioning to his two other new adults he began to speak again.  "I would also like to introduce to you all the Carrow siblings."  Whispers started to fly throughout the Great Hall again at the mention of the name Carrow.  It seemed many of the students had heard of them before.  "Amycus Carrow.."  Snape said gesturing towards the male of the two siblings.  "Will be teaching you Dark Arts, and also will be helping his sister with the punishments.  Alecto Carrow.."Snape continued only this time gesturing to his left to the female of the two.  Neville thought it was rather strange.  The likeliness of the two, almost as if they were the same person.  "Will be teaching Muggle Studies, and I'm sure you all will enjoy our new version of it."  Snape paused as the siblings let out a harsh laugh.  "She also will be issuing punishments to the disobeying youth of Hogwarts."    
  


  
Snape looked out fully into the student body of Hogwarts.  His eyes never settled on any one student but merely glossed over them all.  All of them were as useless to him as the next.  


  
  
"I am not going to be another Dumbledore."  Snape started standing straight, and starring out above all of the students.  "I don't want to know about your problems, I'm not going to help you in any way.  You are all here to keep the pureblood line flowing.  Well.."  said Severus Snape with a small pause.  "as pure as we can keep it.  The teachers are here to teach, and that is all.  We don't care about you, we care about the wizards world as a whole.  We don't need heroes we need normalcy.  Agree to our terms with this year and everything will turn out fine."  Severus Snape, Professor Snape finished.  He turned around and walked briskly to his seat, where food appeared on every table.  
  


  
The Great Hall stayed silent throughout the meal, you could only hear peoples forks on their plates.  That and the distant sound of thoughts flowing through all of their minds.  Thoughts that Hogwarts would never be the same.  


  
  
Neville knew that this year wouldn't be easy, but he didn't think that it would end up being frightening.  He glanced up and Ginny caught his eye so he gave her a nod, and turned to look for Luna.  They would need to talk later tonight, Neville wasn't sure how it was going to happen but something needed to be done.  
  
  


  
  
Part Two   
  


  
  
  
"Neville, can you believe what he was talking about?"  Ginny asked Neville while leaning in so that the other Gryffindors could not hear their private conversation.  


  
  
All Neville could do was shake his head.  Snapes speech was all anyone could talk about.  It was such an infectious thing, no one knew who the Carrows were really.  Something Neville wanted to know about were the punishments they were to get if they were to do anything wrong.  Wrong.  What was their version of Wrong?  Neville had so many questions going through his mind.  The first thing Neville said all night was "We should talk to Luna."  He had been ignoring Ginny up to that point who had been rambling about the entire night.  With a quick look towards Ginny Neville saw the resolve in her face and knew what to do.  "Come up to the boys dormitory with me, I think I still have my coin."  
  
  


"Your coin?"    


  
  
"Yes, from Dumbledores Army."  Neville said with urgency in his voice, he had hoped that Ginny would have at least still had hers.  It had been such an important part in his life in his fifth year.  He learned so much that year, and he always thought of it as being one of the defining points in his life.    
  


  
"Oh, I remember those, I'm not really sure where mine has gone."  Ginny added in a worried voice as Neville got up from the chairs they had been sitting in.  She quickly followed him.  No one would think anything of Ginny going up with Neville.  After all he was only Neville.  


  
  
Ginny may have thought that not many people were paying attention.  However there were two girls sitting in a couch near the back of the common room, the table in front of them covered in their school books.  


  
  
"Do you think we'll need our old Muggle Studies books from last year?"  Kirsten asked Delaney Thame.  Kirsten had spent the entire night wondering what her new classes would be like.  She always wanted to be in the top of the class every year she would say that she would study and work her hardest, but Delaney knew that she gave up a couple weeks into the school year.  At least Delaney didn't try to fool herself, she knew she wouldn't actually try in her classes.    


  
  
"I doubt it.  Didn't you read something about not needing books this year?"  Delaney replied without thinking.  Normally Delaney was all for giving her attention to Kirsten, but sometimes it was easier to just say what she knew to be the right thing.  "Did you see Ginny and Neville going up the boys common room?"  Delaney asked Kirsten actually wanting a true answer.  


  
  
"No."  Kirsten mumbled back immersed within her new books yet again.  With a sigh Delaney started to organize her own books.  One thing Delaney was constant about was her organization.  She couldn't stand a mess.  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Do you lot ever clean up here?"  Ginny asked Neville stepping over some item of clothing Seamus had thrown out of his trunk.  Looking up Ginny thought that something had to be wrong with the room.  "Why are their only two beds?"  She asked shocked.  


  
  
"Well there are only two of us this year."  Seamus replied in a huff from within his bed.  


  
  
"I guess it changes to however it needs to be, it must have known that only Seamus and I would be here this year."  Neville said solemnly.  "Any ways, I'm positive mines in my trunk.  I made sure to pack it."  Neville added with a rising flush in his checks.  He didn't want to be known for always forgetting everything.  "Luna will have hers for sure."  Neville finished.  Rummaging throughout his trunk he managed to find is in a corner.  "Must have slipped out."  He whispered to himself.  The coin looked the same as always, just like a galleon.  



End file.
